Historia de Neomúrien
by Pyros24
Summary: En un rincón oscuro del Universo, la Bedrock se prepara para dar la vida al mundo del Minecraft y al Gran Dios de la Redstone Dalinur. Si te interesa la génesis del minecraft y te gusta la épica, este fic es para ti :)


**¡Buenas a todos! Os traigo mi primer fic en esta página, una historia que escribí hace un tiempo sobre los orígenes del Minecraft para un pequeño server que creamos, llamado Neomúrien, que en paz descanse. Si alguna vez os habéis preguntado cosas como por qué el mundo de Minecraft es como es, o por qué hay templos y minas abandonadas, o por qué los aldeanos son tan retrasados, este es vuestro fic. Como todo lo que escribo (o casi) es serio y de tono épico, y con algo de gore (no mucho). ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Título: **La historia de Neomúrien.

**Autor: **Pyros24.

**Género: **Épica.

**Rating: **M (Algunas escenas gore)

**Notas: **El mundo en se llama Neomúrien, porque así se llamaba el server para el que lo escribí. Sin embargo, es aplicable a todo mundo de Minecraft :).

**Agradecimientos: **a SMRU, mi mentora en esta página y en la escritura de fics, y al resto de los lectores por su tiempo y buen humor. Y, por supuesto, a ti, si estás usando tu tiempo en leer esto.

**Disclaimer: **Minecraft es propiedad de Mojang, y ni su mundo ni personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**LA HISTORIA DE NEOMÚRIEN**

**VOLUMEN I: DE LA CREACIÓN DEL MUNDO**

En el principio, sólo existía la roca base, que en el idioma antiguo es llamada bedrock. Y la bedrock se dividió en tres, y formó tres dimensiones que eran sólo de roca base. Pero la bedrock vio que eran fríos y desiertos, y resolvió crear algo nuevo. Con un esfuerzo tan grande que crashearía cualquier server, la bedrock extrajo de sí misma y del Vacío la tierra, y la roca, y creó un mundo extraplano. Y, con un último esfuerzo tan sublime, tan inabarcable, como la explosión de un mundo hecho únicamente de TNT, la bedrock creó a Dalinur, el gran Dios de la Redstone y de Los Mundos. La roca base, agotada, ordenó a Dalinur gobernar el mundo en su ausencia, y se retiró a descansar por toda la eternidad a las profundidades del mundo.

Dalinur viajó durante mucho tiempo por el infinito mundo extraplano, e incluso viajó a los otros dos a través de portales que la bedrock le había enseñado a construir. Pero, habiendo llegado a las far lands miles de veces, finalmente se hartó de vagabundear, pues ya un espíritu implacablemente curioso había comenzado a bullir en él, y ardía en deseos de nuevas y fascinantes cosas. Y viendo el abrumador poder eléctrico que bullía en su interior, resolvió que debería crear algo con toda aquella energía. Y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la tierra desnuda, y una descarga roja emergió de la palma de su mano, y en grandes olas concéntricas de rojos píxeles se extendió por todo este mundo, y a su paso la energía se volcaba, desbordante, sobre la tierra, y la colmaba de vida. Y en los sitios tocados por la onda de Dalinur, brotó una capa verde de hierba por primera vez, y altos brotaron los arbustos. Tanta fue la energía desprendida en aquél toque sublime, que parte desbordó la tierra y se evaporó hacia el cielo, formando las nubes. Dalinur quedó maravillado como nunca, y vio que la vida que él había creado se multiplicaba, y que la hierba se extendía, y que los arbustos generaban semillas en su interior. Y, extasiado ante su capacidad de creación, tocó con su poder una de las semillas que los arbustos habían generado espontáneamente, y una alta planta de trigo maduro se irguió de pronto sobre la hierba sin arar, con mayor rapidez que si la hubieran alimentado con cientos de polvos de huesos. Dalinur, enamorado profundamente de la vida, miró con nuevos ojos el mundo extraplano, ahora verde, y se dio cuenta de que era monótono y poco propicio para la vida. Pero, a pesar de su enorme energía, vio que necesitaría ayuda si quería dotar de verdadera variedad a los mundos. Reflexionó Dalinur, con un esfuerzo como el de quinientos motores de Redstone funcionando al unísono, y fue entonces por primera vez cuando se dio cuenta de que el mundo estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Pero el corazón de Dalinur rebosa de roja y potente luz eléctrica, así que, canalizando su poder hacia la planta de trigo recién creada, la iluminó, y el resplandor dorado se intensificó más y más hasta que casi ni el mismo Dalinur podía mirarlo directamente. Finalmente, el resplandor se condensó en dos cuadrados, uno dorado como el trigo, y otro de un brillo azul más apagado, y ascendieron hacia los cielos. Allí se besaron combinando sus luces, y casi abrasaron la tierra en su desbordada energía. Así que Dalinur los separó, y los dispuso de tal manera que eternamente se persiguieran por el cielo, alternándose.

Dalinur no había resuelto su problema, pero estaba tan cansado tras tan grandes trabajos, que decidió descansar, y se sentó sobre la frondosa hierba.

Y así despuntó el Primer Día del Mundo, y sólo el Gran Dios de la Redstone y los arbustos pudieron contemplar la abrumadora belleza del Primer Amanecer.

Y ante la luz que se derramó por entre la hierba, muchas cosas se agitaron y despertaron, y la luz de la vida iluminó el mundo, y por entre las altas hierbas observó Dalinur que la tierra, colmada de luz y energía, se revolvía, creando algo nuevo. De entre los bloques de tierra surgió una figura pequeña y berreante como un niño recién nacido, y otras muchas por entre los arbustos. Se desperezaron y patalearon, arrastrándose hacia Dalinur, pues se veían atraídos por su poder y energía. Se abrazaron a él, y el gran dios, cuyo corazón rebosa generosidad, tocó con su poder a todas y cada una de las figuras, que crecieron casi tanto como el propio Dalinur, y adquirieron un elevado conocimiento y poder, cada uno según la personalidad que había tenido en un principio. Y así nacieron los once dioses de los biomas, pares en cuanto a poder, pero de personalidad y habilidades muy diversas, muy venerados en el Castillo Bruma. Y desde entonces y hasta el fin de los tiempos, cuando la luz del Sol ilumina la hierba, ésta produce vida de todas clases y formas. Cada uno de los dioses creó un bioma distinto, y de sus características y personalidad se habla en el segundo volumen de la_ historia de Neomúrien._

**VOLUMEN II: DE LOS DIOSES**

Dalinur dio nombres a todos los dioses, pero éstos son más conocidos por los nombres de los lugares que creó cada uno de acuerdo a su personalidad y sus dones innatos.

El más oscuro y codicioso de todos fue siempre Caverna, quien desde el principio tomó para sí la mayor parte del mundo, donde excavó hondo, casi hasta la bedrock, dividiendo el mapa por profundas simas y creando millones de oscuras y ocultas cuevas.

El más feroz e inquebrantable de todos es Hielo, quien creó todos los biomas nevados, desde las llanuras heladas hasta el bosque de pinos, y, moldeando la madera de sus helados árboles creó a los lobos, de los que él es señor y rey, y los puso a defender sus dominios.

El más enrevesado y prolijo en el habla y en las obras es Jungla, y son sus dominios son como él, pues la vegetación crece alta como ninguna, y los árboles se entrecruzan unos con otros. En su exuberancia creó también los ocelotes, que aman a su señor y sus tupidas junglas, y nunca las abandonan.

El que más ama los árboles es Bosque, que es tan exuberante como Jungla pero más equilibrado, y a él se deben todas las extensiones boscosas del mundo, ya sean roble o abedul, manzano o pino, excepto las que pertenecen a Hielo.

El que más ama la vida animal es sin duda Llanura, el creador de los biomas planos como llanuras o sabana, y que siempre están poblados de más animales que los demás. En sus dominios spawnearon por primera vez por la luz del sol cerdos, vacas, ovejas y pollos, y se expandieron por todo el resto de biomas, excepto por los tenebrosos dominios de Caverna. Extasiado ante esas criaturas hijas del Sol, y viendo las obras de sus hermanos, decidido crear algo con sus propias manos, y tomando la hierba primigenia creó a los burros. Sin embargo, aunque los amó como a todo ser viviente, deseaba algo más esbelto, fuerte y rápido, algo que corriera por sus lisas llanuras veloz como el viento, y volviendo a tomar la hierba la moldeó de nuevo, y esta vez creó a los caballos, y de todas sus obras fue ésta la más cara a su corazón.

El más tranquilo y cálido en el trato es Desierto, quien fue el único (aparte de Caverna) en prescindir de la hierba creada por Dalinur en el principio de los tiempos, y trabajar con un material nuevo que creó con sus propias manos uniendo arcilla y tierra. De ésa unión salieron varios tipos de arena, con los que Desierto dio forma a sus dominios, y al dar el Sol en este nuevo material produjo nuevas formas de vida, como las cañas de azúcar.

El más tímido e introvertido de todos es Micelio, que desde el principio dispersó sus dominios en pequeñas colinas que se alzaban desde lo profundo de las simas de Caverna, alejados de los demás. En ellas, siguiendo el ejemplo de Desierto, quiso dar forma a algo distinto a la hierba. Desde el principio había amado las pequeñas setas que se habían generado naturalmente en los lugares recónditos que él solía frecuentar, así que cogiendo una de ellas, y mezclándola con la tierra, creó el Micelio con el que hizo sus tierras. Como pasó con la arena, al dar el Sol en este nuevo material produjo nuevas formas de vida, y más altas que en ninguna otra parte se elevaron las setas. Y las pocas vacas que llegaron hasta ese bioma se alimentaron del micelio, y se volvieron rojas, y les salieron setas por el cuerpo.

El más parecido a Micelio es Pantano, pues le gustan las setas y la oscuridad, pero se diferencia de él en su amor por los cerdos, en su enorme apetito y en que no es tan introvertido. Rebajó la altura de sus tierras, y en ellas crecieron multitud de árboles con largas lianas, y muchos cerdos hicieron de este bioma su hogar. Cuando Pantano vio las lianas, que habían generado los árboles espontáneamente, quedó encantado con ellas, y uniéndolas con la hierba oscura que se generaba en sus dominios creó los Slimes, que son como él, de apetito insaciable, siempre buscando nuevos alimentos con los que aumentar su enorme tamaño.

El más tendiente a la desmedida es Extremo, y no gusta tanto de la vida como de las impresionantes formaciones de tierra y roca. Es por eso que en su bioma no hay criaturas propias, y las montañas suben hasta el cielo en extrañas y retorcidas formas, y bajan hasta profundos valles y cañones. Tomando la roca de sus más profundas simas, la tierra de sus más altas montañas, las nubes que sus cimas llegaban a rozar, y algo de la hierba de su bioma, creó el primer mineral del mundo, las esmeraldas, y todos los dioses y criaturas del mundo quedaron maravillados por su belleza y su luz, que era a la vez el débil brillo del Sol en los profundos cañones y los deslumbrantes amaneceres de las más altas cimas. Y Extremo las atesoró en las profundidades de sus tierras, y allí continúan.

Una vez que estos dioses hubieron terminado sus tierras, los dos que faltaban, Infierno y Fin, vieron que no había espacio para ellos, así que Dalinur les enseñó a fabricar los portales de los otros dos mundos. Así, cada uno tuvo en realidad más espacio del que habría deseado nunca en este mundo, ya que cada uno se erigió en rey indiscutible de su dimensión. Infierno creó inacabables lagos de lava, y la tierra de aquél mundo, que al igual que la del Fin no había recibido la hierba, se resecó y endureció por el calor, y se volvió resistente al fuego. Antes de que el portal se cerrara, algunos cerdos pasaron al mundo, y lo habitaron, y así se volvieron también resistentes al fuego, aunque la carne se les coció y arrugó. Infierno creó también a las llamas, que entonces fueron tan pacíficas como los cerdos, y vivieron en armonía. Por último, un pedazo de nube entró en el portal, y allí reaccionó con el calor, y creó a los Ghast, que también eran pacíficos y felices por aquél entonces.

Por su parte Fin era un enamorado de la oscuridad y el frío, y su mundo se convirtió en un erial sin fin de rocas desnudas, unas blancas como su ojo derecho y otras negras como su ojo izquierdo. Fin es solemne, alto y rápido, y así moldeó a su raza, los primeros Enderman, que por aquél entonces eran de menor estatura, no abandonaban nunca a Fin, y tenían el mismo entendimiento que el resto de animales.

Así eran los dioses en el momento de la Creación de los Mundos, aunque algunas características cambiaron tras los diversos acontecimientos posteriores.

**VOLUMEN III: DEL ENFRENTAMIENTO DE LOS DIOSES**

Una vez que todos los biomas estuvieron creados, y el mundo bullía de vida y movimiento, Dalinur por fin pensó en crear él mismo algo, y, partiendo desde la más alta de las montañas de Extremo, ascendió hasta más allá de las nubes, allí donde todo el mundo se vuelve azul, y volcó todo su poder sobre unos bloques de roca que llevaba. Estos se transformaron y multiplicaron, y formaron miles y miles de pistones, normales y pegajosos, y quedó Dalinur completamente enamorado de ellos, y con quinientos mil pistones edificó su morada, iluminándola con un millón de rojas antorchas eléctricas. Fue allí, en la Mansión de los Pistones, donde durante años se dedicó a crear múltiples artilugios, desde las vías hasta los repetidores, desde las vagonetas hasta el TNT.

Fue entonces cuando Caverna comenzó a ocasionar problemas en el mundo, pues, aun teniendo el que más dominios de entre todos los dioses, siempre codiciaba más. Celoso de la profusa vida que se daba en los demás biomas, tomó las rocas de sus dominios y las moldeó hasta crear a los esqueletos y las arañas, que por aquél entonces aún eran pacíficos. Y se extendieron por sus tierras, y entraron en las del resto de dioses, lo cual no les agradó, y los lobos de Hielo les persiguieron y dieron caza allí donde los vieron, porque el feroz dios no se fiaba de Caverna. Además, en su codicia de nuevos territorios, excavó cuevas en las montañas de Extremo, y robó algunas de sus esmeraldas.

Extremo se enfureció, pues veloz es en la cólera, y el resto de dioses estaban igualmente molestos con él, y le ordenaron que volviera a sus abismos y se llevara a sus criaturas. Pero Caverna se había vuelto poderoso en sus cuevas, y se resistió cuando Extremo trató de echarlo con brusquedad de su territorio.

Entonces Extremo le atacó derrumbando la mitad de una de sus enormes montañas, y un millón de cofres grandes no bastarían para guardar la cantidad de bloques que le echó encima. Caverna quedó sepultado, pero horadó la montaña que tenía sobre él con sus habilidades de excavación, y volvió a salir a la superficie. Así lucharon Caverna y Extremo, y todo Neomúrien se estremeció y retembló como la piel de un tambor. Caverna se abalanzaba sobre Extremo y trataba de excavar a través de su pétreo corazón, mientras el dios de las montañas le arrojaba peñascos tan grandes que no se podrían ver enteros ni con far render. Hielo oyó el estruendo, que confirmó sus peores temores, y corrió hacia las Montañas Extremas, y a su paso dejaba una capa de nieve de tres bloques de grosor, y diez mil lobos le seguían. Caverna acababa de esquivar media montaña, y se disponía a zambullirse de nuevo en la tierra como un nadador en el agua, cuando llegó el señor de los lobos, y alrededor de su mano el aire se tornó frío como una noche ártica, y cuatrocientos cincuenta sesenta y cuatros de hielo golpearon a Caverna justo cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo bajo tierra. La inmensa estaca de hielo se quebró en una explosión de viento gélido que catapultó miles de bloques en todas direcciones, y Caverna quedó herido, y los lobos le envolvieron como una marea blanca, mordiéndole sin piedad allí donde podían.

Caverna desapareció bajo tierra, y no reapareció, así que a los dioses no les quedó más remedio que volver a sus asuntos, pero ahora una sombra les nublaba el corazón, y la paz había desaparecido de Neomúrien. Ahora todos los dioses mantenían una vigilancia constante, casi paranoica, y Caverna enseñó a luchar a los esqueletos y a las arañas, aunque los primeros aún sin arcos, y les enviaba periódicamente hordas de monstruos, para recordarles que aún seguía vivo. El único sitio al que no llegaban era a la Mansión de los Pistones, porque estaba en los cielos, y Dalinur seguía allí enfrascado en sus inventos, y no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría en Neomúrien, al igual que Infierno y Fin. Pero el resto de dioses estaban siempre nerviosos y en pie de guerra, y no salían de sus dominios. Todas las tierras de bioma helado estaban cercadas por lobos, que patrullaban incansablemente las fronteras, y atacaban con ferocidad a los monstruos. Sin embargo, ahora les resultaba más difícil acabar con los monstruos, que habían aprendido a defenderse, y algunos morían en los combates. Hielo sentía aquéllas muertes como lanzas en el corazón, y odió a Caverna más que ningún otro dios.

En la tierra de Jungla poco entraban, ya que los tupidos follajes les impedían el paso, y el dios los hizo aún más tupidos, aislándose en su interior, y desviando los monstruos hacia los dominios de Pantano y Desierto. En el primero pocos entraron, y la mayoría fueron devorados por los slimes, pero Desierto no tenía ninguna defensa, y los monstruos invadieron el bioma. El dios de la arena es poco propenso a la cólera y la violencia, pero ver su querida tierra invadida por centenares de monstruos, matando a los pocos animales que en ella habitaban, le superó, y enfureció terriblemente. Entonces pensó por vez primera en la defensa de sus dominios, y uniendo la caña de azúcar con todos los tipos de arena de su bioma, dio forma a los cactus, y les hizo puntiagudos y peligrosos, y los dispersó por sus tierras.

Pero los monstruos no se acobardaron, y siguieron entrando en sus dominios, al ver que bastaba con no acercarse a los cactus, y de nuevo montó en cólera Desierto, y volcando todo su poder sobre la arena levantó un muro de cactus todo a lo largo de las fronteras de sus territorios, tan alto que su cima pujaba con las nubes. Quedó así cerrado el desierto por completo, y el dios en persona persiguió a los monstruos que habían quedado dentro, sepultándolos bajo miles de bloques de arena. Registró todos sus dominios de este a oeste, y fue enterrando a cuanto monstruo vio a su paso, alterando la orografía del terreno en su cólera. Así se formaron las dunas en un territorio que antes era plano por completo.

Así estuvieron los dioses de los biomas de Neomúrien durante cuatrocientos días desde la derrota de Caverna, vigilantes, recelosos unos de los otros, aislados en sus biomas. Porque ése es el poder de Caverna: es capaz de envenenar cualquier situación, de corromper cualquier forma de vida, al igual que el aire se enrarece al entrar en una cueva, como si la oscuridad lo estrujara hasta hacerlo denso y pesado como el agua.

Finalmente, Caverna recuperó su poder y curó sus heridas, y sus ejércitos estuvieron listos para atacar de nuevo. Como una marea de destrucción, la inmensa horda de Caverna emergió de las profundidades de la tierra, con el propio dios tras ella, alto y terrible en su poder, y la tierra se estremeció, porque por millones se contaba la prole del Oscuro, y por donde pasaban las flores morían. Se dirigió primero hacia los dominios de Llanura, pues durante su ocultamiento había envidiado por sobre todas las cosas la fuerza, velocidad y majestuosidad de los caballos, y el rencor le había carcomido el corazón.

Con su ejército entró en la tierra de las llanuras, y pronto se dio la alarma entre los dioses. Llanura acudió veloz como el viento entre colinas y vio a sus queridos caballos, la que de entre todas sus creaciones le era más cara, y gritó, gritó de dolor como ninguna criatura lo había hecho antes desde que la bedrock creara el Universo, y el resto de dioses en sus biomas lo oyeron, y se estremecieron y penaron, sabiendo que Caverna había regresado, y aun los monstruos retrocedieron.

Entonces todos los dioses acudieron al lamento de Llanura, y enfrentaron a Caverna y sus ejércitos, y así comenzó la Batalla del Acantilado, pues aconteció en las llanuras que hay frente al acantilado más profundo de todo Neomúrien, y no se ha inventado aún versión que hubiera sido capaz de reproducirla sin crashear.

Y es que mientras los dioses enfrentaban a Caverna, millones de lobos enfrentaron a su ejército, y todos los slimes de Pantano acudieron botando, y eran grandes como mansiones, y aplastaron a cientos de monstruos solo con sus cuerpos.

Mientras los animales enfrentaban la horda maligna, los dioses fueron a por Caverna, y terribles de mirar eran sus rostros. Hielo atacó primero, y el aire se solidificó sobre el Oscuro, y una cúpula de hielo cristalino cayó sobre el Maligno, como una tromba de nieve invernal.

Caverna se protegió con un escudo pétreo, hecho con la dura obsidiana de las profundidades, que él había forjado, y la cúpula se rompió en mil pedazos como una esfera de cristal lanzada al suelo, y miles de fragmentos translúcidos salieron despedidos al cielo, y allí se quedaron, brillando como chispas de plata en la noche, formando las estrellas.

Caverna atacó a su vez, y aunque Hielo trató de esquivar el ataque, le dio en la pierna, hiriéndole, y su sangre se derramó plateada sobre la tierra y se filtró hondo en la roca, donde se solidificó hasta crear lo que más tarde se llamaría hierro.

El resto de dioses avanzaron cubriendo a Hielo, y Extremo fue el siguiente en atacar, y arrancó del suelo un peñasco tan alto como un árbol de jungla. Pero Caverna rio, pues ya había previsto ese ataque, y alzando la mano, la oscuridad se concentró a su alrededor, formando un sólido muro de negrura insondable. Extremo descargó el peñasco sobre el escudo de oscuridad con todas sus fuerzas, y Caverna vio que había subestimado la fuerza del dios de las montañas, pues el negro escudo y el peñasco se desintegraron mutuamente, y la oscuridad llovió sobre la tierra en grandes gotas, filtrándose en las capas superficiales y solidificándose en el carbón, que desde entonces arde con la fuerza de los fuegos malignos de Caverna.

Sin dar tiempo al maligno a recuperarse, Bosque atacó con una lanza que había forjado con la luz que se filtra por entre las hojas de los árboles, y larga y brillante como el sol destelló cuando trazó un arco mortífero hacia Caverna.

Éste sólo logró bloquearlo a medias con su escudo de obsidiana, y la lanza resbaló con un horrible chillido sobre el borde del escudo, y saltaron doradas chispas que, al caer a la tierra, se convirtieron en el oro.

Desde detrás de Bosque, Desierto, recordando su tierra invadida por monstruos, dio un empujón a la lanza, y ésta terminó de superar el escudo, y se clavó en el centro del pecho de Caverna. Y el Oscuro trató de asir la lanza, pero no pudo agarrarla, pues estaba hecha de luz sagrada de los bosques, y ardía con tanta fuerza que Caverna chorreaba sudor, y éste cayó a la tierra y generó el lapislázuli.

Por fin, todos los dioses empujaron el arma de Bosque, y ésta hirió profundamente al Maligno, y quedó arrodillado al borde del abismo.

¿Quién, de entre todos los sabios que han alguna vez hollado esta tierra de Neomúrien, puede saber qué hubiera pasado entonces si Dalinur no hubiera descendido en ese momento de la Mansión de los Pistones, y hubiera visto lo que allí acontecía?

Y es que fue en ese momento en el que Dalinur comprendió que no debería haber dejado el mundo abandonado tanto tiempo. Y se enfureció con Caverna por haber desatado semejantes desgracias, y un pistón más grande que cualquiera de las colinas de Extremo apareció de la nada frente al debilitado Caverna, y, de pronto, como impulsado por mil palancas, se desplegó, golpeando al maligno con una fuerza capaz de romper una montaña en dos, y Caverna cayó al abismo.

Así terminó la Batalla del Acantilado, pero no hubo festejos por la victoria, pues al volverse todos los dioses vieron la devastación que había ocasionado su lucha y la de los animales contra los monstruos. A su alrededor, toda la llanura estaba llena de cadáveres, millones pertenecientes a monstruos, pero también cientos de miles de animales de toda clase. Y los lobos supervivientes rodeaban a Hielo, que estaba en el suelo apoyado sobre la pierna sana, y le lamían la herida, pero él tenía los ojos clavados como blancas estacas en lo que parecía una montaña de nieve.

Pero no era sino el lugar donde millones de lobos habían resistido el ataque central de los ejércitos de Caverna, sin ceder ni un solo paso, siempre fieles, siempre inquebrantables, siempre fieros.

Y jamás, jamás en toda la historia de Neomúrien, se vio tan insondable, tan arrebatadora, tan terrible y profunda tristeza reflejada en unos ojos como la que se reflejaba en los ojos de Hielo al contemplar el último descanso de tantos de sus hijos.

Y era la tristeza de Hielo tan grande que ni siquiera pensó en llorar, pues todo él se había quedado rígido y como sin vida, pero al fin bajó la vista, y vio a sus animales lamiéndole la herida, leales incluso entonces, y por fin las lágrimas acudieron, irreprimibles, a sus ojos de nieve, y se juntaron con las de Llanura.

Pues mientras Hielo contemplaba a los lobos, Llanura había corrido rauda al otro extremo de la batalla, y había visto más de mil caballos de todos los colores caídos sobre la hierba de sus tierras, y su tristeza fue casi comparable a la de Hielo. Y la mayoría de los caballos tenían heridas de los colmillos de las tarántulas en el cuello o en el pecho, pero ninguno estaba herido por detrás, ya que los valientes animales de Llanura habían cargado contra las arañas antes de que sobrepasaran a los lobos por un flanco, y allí las habían contenido, y allí habían muerto ambos.

Tampoco fue pequeña la conmoción de Pantano ante los slimes derrumbados como gigantescas mansiones verdes sobre el terreno, y los tres dioses lloraron desconsoladamente sobre los cadáveres de sus hijos.

El resto de dioses tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas, unos por las catástrofes en sus tierras, otros por solidaridad con sus hermanos, ninguno por las propias heridas.

Y sus lágrimas se derramaron como un torrente sobre la tierra, y se filtraron más hondo que ningún otro material, y se cristalizaron hasta formar los diamantes.

**VOLUMEN IV: DEL ADVENIMIENTO DE LOS SILÚRIEN**

Mucho se entristeció Dalinur al contemplar los resultados de la Batalla de Acantilado, y observó a los monstruos muertos, pues nunca antes los había visto.

Y quiso el gran dios que no todas las consecuencias de la Batalla fueran malas, y quiso que algo nuevo naciera de ella, así que reunió toda la sangre y los cuerpos que yacían por el campo, juntando sus ya dispersas vidas, y concentró su poder eléctrico sobre ellas. Así modeló seis figuras que eran como los esqueletos pero recubiertos de carne, y como fueron creados a partir de tantas vidas, su entendimiento y facultades superaron a las de los animales. Y estos fueron los Seis Padres de los Silúrien, tres hombres y tres mujeres, los primeros humanos de Neomúrien. Y a Dalinur, que había creado en la Mansión de los Pistones miles de cosas maravillosas, desde las vagonetas a los repetidores, ninguna obra le fue más querida que los Silúrien, los Hijos de la Batalla. Como habían sido creados a partir de la sangre de la lucha, eran feroces y valientes, y jamás hubo mejores guerreros. El mundo les maravilló, y aunque es su tierra natal la de las llanuras, pronto se extendieron a todos los biomas. Todos los dioses les amaron y cuidaron, aunque ninguno más que su creador, y les dieron la bienvenida en sus dominios. Los Silúrien siempre fueron curiosos como Dalinur, y grandes aventureros. Solían jugar con los lobos de Hielo, y pronto aprendieron a montar en los caballos de Llanura, aunque al principio sin sillas sin guarniciones, simplemente gozando de la compañía del animal, y dejando que les llevara a donde quisiera. Domesticaron al resto de animales, y aprendieron a usar sus pieles y su carne.

Y fue el culinario el primer arte que aprendieron, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que de sus curiosas y habilidosas mentes salió la mesa de trabajo, de entre todos sus inventos el más útil e ingenioso. Con ella, hicieron todo tipo de herramientas hermosas, muchas de las cuales se han perdido y no podemos reproducir, pero otras tan comunes como los picos y las palas, que por aquél entonces les resultaron fascinantes. Los usaron para excavar la tierra y la roca de la superficie, y construyeron imponentes casas de piedra y grandes hornos. No tuvieron que picar mucho hasta descubrir el carbón, y el mundo se llenó de luz tanto de día como de noche, pues miles de antorchas resplandecieron en todas las casas. Al principio le temían a los dominios de Caverna, pero eran aventureros por naturaleza, y pronto se atrevieron a excavar más hondo, y descubrieron las enormes grietas y abismos que surcaban los dominios de Caverna, y en las profundidades construyeron enormes minas, apuntaladas en madera, que a veces cruzaban como grandes puentes los abismos de Caverna, desde los que se veía la lava bullente del fondo, y la negra obsidiana. Algunas veces los dispersos monstruos los atacaban mientras excavaban, y aunque eran pocos y débiles y grande era el valor de los Silúrien entonces, decidieron crear lugares seguros en los que refugiarse; y así, excavando aún más hondo, construyeron grandes fortalezas subterráneas, en las que aplicaron todas sus artes de creación. En ellas guardaron, entre un laberinto de pasillos, el saber que habían reunido en forma de grandes bibliotecas, y mazmorras en las que a veces encerraban a los monstruos de Caverna.

Era un buen sistema, pero se les hacía muy cansado subir los pesados materiales por los tortuosos y profundos túneles, y, aún peor, en muchas ocasiones se perdían y no eran capaces de llegar a las fortalezas ocultas.

Consternados pidieron ayuda a Dalinur, pues ni la suma de todas sus ingeniosas mentes podía hallar una solución.

El dios no desoyó sus ruegos, y haciendo alarde de generosidad, entregó a sus Hijos los raíles, y las vagonetas, y los conocimientos para fusionarlas con los cofres.

Mucho festejaron los Silúrien aquéllos regalos divinos, y los usaron en todas sus minas con entusiasmo, pero aún tenían el segundo problema, y no se atrevían a bajar muy hondo aún.

La ayuda les llegó al fin de donde menos esperaban, pues por aquéllos días hizo Fin una visita a Dalinur desde sus dominios atemporales, y vio el problema de los Hijos. Y entonces pensó en sus propios Hijos, los Enderman, y recordó las propiedades mágicas de sus Ojos. Y así, descendió entre los Silúrien, y les enseñó a crear portales a su mundo, con lo que quedaron fascinados, y ubicaron uno en todas sus fortalezas, y establecieron relaciones de amistad y comercio con los Enderman, y usaron sus ojos para orientarse hacia las fortalezas. Por fin pudieron los Hijos profundizar tan hondo como querían, y construyeron muchas y nuevas minas.

Fue entonces cuando Caverna, que estaba derrotado, aunque no muerto, se enteró de la existencia de los Silúrien, y los odió como odiaba a toda criatura de la luz; y comenzó a planear su venganza.

Entretanto, los Hijos de la Batalla habían quedado fascinados más que nunca por sus nuevos materiales, y en un éxtasis creador, manufacturaron las armaduras, y los cascos y las botas, y las espadas, y las sillas, y hasta las etiquetas. Con ellas pusieron nombres a sus animales, y como obra cumbre, crearon las armaduras de caballo, mediante una complicada receta que incluía muchos materiales diferentes, desde cuero a diamantes.

Además, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que descubrieron la obsidiana de Caverna, y con ella lograron, tras años de experimentación, construir la primera mesa de encantamientos, y muchos Silúrien amaron tanto ese difícil arte que se especializaron como maestros encantadores, y nunca se ha conseguido recuperar tanto de esta antigua ciencia como lo que llegaron a saber los encantadores más sabios de entre los Silúrien, pues ellos eran capaces de aplicar encantamientos simultáneos que para nosotros son ahora incompatibles.

En las manos de los Hijos centellaban ahora nuevos y poderosos encantamientos, pues llegaron a descifrar el arcano lenguaje en el que estos están escritos, y espadas y picos, y palas y hasta cañas de pescar tenían ahora un poder inmenso.

Emprendieron la exploración con renovadas fuerzas, y quisieron entrar en los dominios de Desierto y de Jungla, pero ambos permanecían cerrados tras la Batalla del Acantilado. Mucho rogaron los Silúrien ante los muros de hojas y cactus, hasta que los dioses accedieron, y perforaron puertas en sus paredes. Los Hijos de la Sangre habitaron con entusiasmo estas nuevas tierras, y domesticaron a los ocelotes convirtiéndolos en gatos. Veneraron sobre todo a Jungla y Desierto por su generosidad al dejarles entrar, y construyeron grandes templos en su honor, en el interior de los cuales guardaron sus tesoros y enterraron a sus muertos, con complicadas trampas para protegerlos. Y aún se alzan a día de hoy, como monumentos a los Días de la Dicha de Neomúrien, aún con los tesoros y los restos de quienes allí fueron enterrados.

**VOLUMEN V: DE LA ASCENSIÓN DEL HERALDO**

Cuando por fin los ejércitos y las fuerzas de Caverna estuvieron listos, se dispuso a atacar. Pero vio la ferocidad de los Silúrien, y su corazón guerrero, y pareció que las viejas heridas le escocían de nuevo, y les tuvo miedo. Así que antes de atacar, decidió poner en marcha sus poderes, y corromper el dichoso corazón de los Hijos de la Batalla. Una oscura noche, en la que la luna parecía brillar apagada y lejana, el Maligno salió a la superficie, y mientras los Silúrien dormían se introdujo en las mentes de los Hijos en forma de pesadillas, y las pobló de mentiras y falsedades.

En los días que siguieron, los Silúrien fueron precipitándose cada vez más hacia el caos, pues miles de ellos, engañados y confundidos por las pesadillas de Caverna, predicaban falsos dioses y negaban a Dalinur, y algunos maldijeron a los dioses de los biomas, y los despreciaron llamándolos demonios, y sus corazones se ennegrecieron y se incendiaron como el carbón, y fueron sustituidos por el caos de Caverna. Muchos siguieron a estos falsos predicadores y los obscenos y prohibidos cultos se extendieron por todo Neomúrien. Adoraron al fuego y a la obsidiana de Caverna, y en altares del negro material sacaban el corazón a las víctimas de sus sacrificios. Miles de falsas historias sobre la creación que no mencionaban al Gran Dios, o que directamente lo despreciaban, se extendieron por las bibliotecas. Cuando Caverna vio que por fin había corrompido la pura fe de los Hijos de la Sangre, preparó sus más poderosas y terroríficas pesadillas, e incitó a los Silúrien a atacarse los unos a los otros para defender sus corruptos cultos. Después, convencido de que les había dado un golpe mortal, se retiró para corromper también a los hombrescerdo y los Enderman.

En aquéllos días, ríos de sangre Silúrien corrieron por todos los biomas del mundo.

La fe de los cultores oscuros se volvió fanática y desaforada, y más de mil sacrificios de sangre eran ofrecidos cada día a dioses obscenos y crueles. Cada uno de los religiosos despreciaba al resto, y en sus armaduras pintaron símbolos de sus perversas creencias, para distinguirse de los demás, y atacaban a quien no los llevara emboscándolo y ofreciéndolo luego como sacrificio.

Tan sólo un pequeño grupo de Silúrien se mantuvo fiel a Dalinur y los dioses de los biomas, y no quisieron llevar ningún símbolo ni emblema en sus ropas, y se escondieron en refugios excavados en las montañas, pues eran pocos y no podían luchar.

Los templos de jungla y de desierto, otrora símbolos del agradecimiento y la veneración a los dioses de los biomas, se convirtieron en guarida de herejes y aquelarres, y expulsaron a los buenos Silúrien que vivían en su interior, en paz y oración. Jungla y Desierto enfurecieron terriblemente, y decidieron avisar a Dalinur de los problemas de sus hijos, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, el Gran Dios se presentó en Neomúrien por su propio pie, ya que temía dejar el mundo desatendido.

Insondable como los abismos de Caverna fue su consternación, y por un momento una furia roja ardió en su interior, y quiso exterminar a todo Silúrien que se encontrara.

Pero el sincero y profundo amor que sentía por ellos prevaleció, y se negó a creer que todos los Hijos de la Batalla hubieran sido corrompidos. Pasó por todos los biomas del mundo como una vagoneta sobre raíles impulsores, y buscó sin descanso a los Silúrien que aún se mantenían firmes en la Verdad. Cuando pasó por sus dominios, Extremo llamó al Gran Dios, y le reveló la ubicación de las casas ocultas en las que se escondían los Silúrien honrados.

Dalinur se lo agradeció, y se presentó sin ser visto en las casas de las montañas.

De entre todos los Silúrien fieles, era Arvael el más fuerte, y el más ingenioso; y era el líder de su comunidad por méritos propios: nadie pudo nunca derrotarle en justo combate, ni por la espada ni por la palabra, y fue el mejor herrero de cuantos han hollado esta nuestra tierra de Neomúrien. A él se debían las enormes moradas en las que ahora se escondían, y sus armas y armaduras, así como las exquisitas sillas y riendas de los caballos. Nadie logró hacer, antes de que el proceso de su fabricación cayera en el olvido, tantas y tantas armaduras de caballo, las mejores de todo Neomúrien, y junto a Nimrodiel, por fuerza, velocidad y temple rey de todos los caballos, cabalgó lejos por los dominios de Llanura, y defendió la Verdad y a los que en ella creían por siempre.

Fue en Arvael en quien se fijó Dalinur, y en cuanto lo hubo visto, decidió que el sería su Heraldo, y el Portador de su Verdad. Viendo que el resto de los cultos de los Silúrien llevaban signos y emblemas pintados que los distinguían, creó uno, que hasta ese momento no había necesitado. Así se apareció ante Arvael, y éste retrocedió abrumado por su poder, pero vio que era su expresión amable y generosa, y no tuvo miedo.

Y entonces Dalinur le confió su misión de ser el Heraldo, y le entregó el símbolo sagrado del Circuito de Redstone, rojo sobre el amarillo de la luz de Dalinur, y Arvael lo pintó en sus ropas y en sus armaduras, pero Dalinur le dijo: No tendrás necesidad de esas armas, porque ahora eres mi Heraldo, y como tal te daré mi espada y mi armadura.

Y juntó Dalinur sus manos, concentrando su poder eléctrico, y salió primero Anúril, la Espada de Redstone, roja como la sangre de la que proceden los Silúrien, y envuelta en rayos carmesíes. Cuando aún no había terminado Arvael de maravillarse por el arma, de entre las palmas de Dalinur surgieron dos armaduras envueltas en una aura de pura electricidad: la de Arvael y la de Nimrodiel, y brillaban como mil antorchas de Redstone. Y Dalinur habló a un anonadado Arvael, y le dijo: estos instrumentos te entrego, para que hagas uso con ellos de tu fuerza, y cumplas mi voluntad como Portador de la Fe.

Y Arvael se arrodilló ante el dios, y cuando se levantó, Dalinur había desaparecido ya.

El Silúrien se irguió, con Anúril brillando en sus manos, y se puso la armadura de Redstone, y ajustó la suya a Nimrodiel, sin dejar de admirarse por su factura y calidad. Y es que pocos objetos han superado la belleza y poder del equipo que Dalinur otorgó a su Heraldo.

Arvael cabalgó por las mansiones de roca, y reunió a su pueblo, y ninguno dudó de él, al verle montado en Nimrodiel, vestido con la centelleante armadura divina y con la espada echando chispas en su mano. Con su casco de Redstone puesto parecía un antiguo dios de la sangre, majestuoso y terrible, e inspiró un ardiente valor en los corazones de los Hijos de la Batalla.

Arvael enseñó a su pueblo el símbolo sagrado del Circuito de Redstone, gules sobre oro, y lo pintó en todas las armaduras y las capas de sus hombres.

Y decidió cabalgar hacia la ciudad más cercana, Amaor, que era la guarida de uno de los cultos más poderosos, y la columna de jinetes avanzó por el llano como una flecha de fuego rojo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un desfiladero entre montañas, los cultores les emboscaron, y vieron cómo salían cientos de hombres de detrás de las colinas.

Y su líder habló a los hombres de Arvael, y le dijo: "¿qué es ese símbolo que lleváis en las armaduras? No es el de la Obsidiana, el único elemento sagrado, así que tiradlo, y acoged nuestro culto, y tal vez os dejemos vivir como esclavos"

Y todos los hombres del culto oscuro rieron y agitaron sus armas, y los Fieles retrocedieron, todos menos Arvael, que se mantuvo erguido sobre Nimrodiel, viva imagen de dichas pasadas, y levantó Anúril, diciendo: "¿No ves acaso las armas que llevo, la armadura de mi caballo? ¡Son regalos del Gran Dios Creador del Universo, Amo de Mil Pistones, Señor de la Electricidad! ¡Renegad de vuestro culto y uníos a la cruzada, pues el dios es generoso, y os acogerá en su seno a pesar de todos vuestros actos!"

Pero el líder estaba profundamente corrupto por las artimañas de Caverna, y respondió a Arvael: "Lo único que veo es un estúpido con la armadura pintada de rojo"

Ante esto, el Heraldo montó en cólera, y Nimrodiel se encabritó, y como el trueno era su voz al responder: ¡Necios! ¡Tenéis al dios delante, y no lo veis! ¡Os muestro sus obras, sus regalos, y los despreciáis! ¡Seguís con vuestra herejía aun en presencia del Portador de la Fe de Dalinur! ¡No merecéis la existencia en este su Mundo!

Y alzó Anúril, que refulgió como un amanecer de sangre, y los rayos de su hoja crecieron en intensidad, como si absorbieran la ira de Arvael, y un relámpago carmesí surgió de la punta de la espada, grueso como el brazo de un hombre, y atravesó el espacio que los separaba incendiando el aire a su alrededor. Impactó en el centro del pecho del líder, y la armadura de hierro le sirvió tanto como si fuera de cuero, pues el poder eléctrico se introdujo hasta su corazón, y éste explotó dentro de su cuerpo, y pronto todo él se vio consumido por una marea roja, y reventó de dentro a fuera, e intacta cayó al suelo la armadura. El rojo de su sangre se fundió con el rojo de la Redstone, y la lluvia escarlata de sus entrañas que cayó sobre los Fieles fue como la bendición de Dalinur descendiendo sobre su pueblo, y todos los hombres de Arvael se lanzaron contra los herejes, y por doquier los cultores oscuros tiraron las armas, y corrieron, y suplicaron, y murieron.

Por fin los Fieles llegaron a Amaor, y todos los adoradores de la obsidiana salieron y se prepararon para plantarles batalla, pero entonces Arvael llegó al galope, y se irguió sobre la loma que dominaba la ciudad, y su figura se recortó contra el sol que ya se escondía, los tonos rosados del atardecer reflejándose en su armadura, y brilló con la majestad del Dios Creador, y Anúril estaba rodeada de un aura relampagueante.

Todos retrocedieron ante aquella aparición divina, y entonces Arvael lanzó un saco al aire, por encima de las casas, y se abrió en la caída, y su contenido rodó por el suelo.

Todos los cultores oscuros observaron la cabeza y los pies del líder del grupo de asalto, las únicas partes de su cuerpo que habían quedado recuperables, y entonces los Fieles se unieron en un grito, una oración a Dalinur, y rayos de sangre salieron de Anúril, y la ciudad cayó sin presentar batalla.

Y así fue Arvael de ciudad en ciudad por todo el Neomúrien habitado, desde los dominios de Jungla hasta los de Hielo, y los que no fueron purificados por la palabra lo fueron por la espada. Y la electricidad de Dalinur purgó la maldad de Caverna del Mundo, y todos los Silúrien volvieron a la paz de los antiguos dioses.

**VOLUMEN VI: DEL RETORNO DE CAVERNA**

Nadie sabe con exactitud qué retorcidas artimañas empleó Caverna para la corrupción de los pigmen y los enderman, ni cómo escapó a la atenta vista de Infierno y Fin.

Algunos afirman que explotó el desmedido amor que los pigmen tenían por el oro, con el que solían comerciar con los humanos a cambio de glowstone, cuarzo, y otros tesoros propiedad de Infierno. Otros dicen que les envenenó con sangre de zombi y carne podrida. En cuanto a la prole de Fin, se dice que, mediante mentiras y engaños, hizo creer a los Enderman que los Silúrien querían apropiarse de todos sus ojos, y que planeaban meter un ejército por uno de los portales para matarles y robarles.

Sea como fuere, el caso es que ambos pueblos cayeron en el caos de Caverna, y destruyeron todos los portales, aislándose del mundo de los hombres.

Habiéndose asegurado así de que ninguna ayuda llegaría a los Silúrien de fuera del Mundo, Caverna volvió a nuestra dimensión, cuando la Purga del Heraldo estaba aún en proceso, y mucho se sorprendió de que resistieran, pero subestimó el poder de Arvael, y creyó que los Silúrien corruptos ganarían.

Sin embargo, no quiso arriesgarse, y durante mucho tiempo se dedicó a prepararse en sus oscuros y profundos dominios, y forjó armas para sus cada vez más numerosas huestes, dando arcos a los esqueletos y enseñándoles a usarlos. A otros, sin embargo, les dio espadas, y les fortaleció inyectándoles lava, volviendo su piel negra. A estos después los Silúrien los llamarían Esqueletos Wither, y funcionaban como líderes de las diversas compañías de monstruos.

Después cogió el fuego que ardía en los confines más recónditos de sus dominios, y lo moldeó hasta crear las cotas de malla, y con ellas y otras armaduras de diversos materiales armó a sus ejércitos.

Además, y viendo que en la Batalla del Acantilado sus huestes habían sido derrotadas con facilidad por los animales de los dioses, resolvió que habían de tener un general, alguien que les guiara a todos. Pensó en él mismo, pero luego desechó la idea por tener que ocuparse del resto de dioses, y por lo tanto consideró crear una nueva criatura. Cogiendo su obsidiana, formó con ella una pila en forma de T, y sobre cada uno de los tres bloques superiores puso una cabeza de los Esqueletos Wither, y luego tocó con su poder la estructura, que comenzó a generarse y por fin nació en medio de una gran explosión. A este lo llamaron luego los Silúrien Wither, y fue el más temible de sus esbirros. A pesar de su poder, aún le escocían a Caverna las viejas heridas, así que, para luchar contra los Silúrien que pudieran quedar, intentó crear un nuevo monstruo, aunque en un principio no supo cómo hacerlo.

Pero sucedió que justo por aquel entonces estaba Dalinur haciendo pruebas con explosivos en la Mansión de los Pistones, y ocasionalmente restos de pólvora caían sobre Neomúrien, y quiso la casualidad que uno de ellos cayera por una enorme grieta en el terreno, llegando hasta los dominios de Caverna, quien lo recogió. Con los pequeños fragmentos de pólvora quemada consiguió destilar una rudimentaria receta para su fabricación, de menor calidad que la original, pero aun así efectiva. Insertó estos fragmentos en un ser que creó a partir de las rocas de las profundidades y del musgo que caía a sus dominios desde la superficie. Así dio forma al primer creeper, y miles y miles de ellos le siguieron.

Así preparado, decidió atacar por fin. Su plan era golpear con rapidez y de improviso a los Silúrien, mientras estaban enzarzados luchando unos contra otros. Pero antes de poder atacar, la Purga del Heraldo se completó, y los propios exploradores de los monstruos que formaban la vanguardia pusieron sobre aviso a los Silúrien, que, ahora unidos y pacificados en la beatitud de Dalinur, marcharon al combate, y blanco destelló el Sol en los petos de hierro, y azul en los cascos de diamante, y ningún caballo quedó sin armadura.

Los monstruos surgieron de la tierra como si esta eructara horrores desde sus entrañas, y eran tantos que cubrían llanuras enteras, y tras sus innúmeras huestes apareció Caverna, que mucho se sorprendió de ver a los Silúrien en pleno, en perfecta formación frente a sus ejércitos, brillando en nieve, mar y sangre por armaduras y emblemas.

Pero miró el maligno sus ejércitos, y los vio inmensos y terribles, y en verdad lo eran con el Wither irguiéndose sobre ellos.

Así que consideró la batalla ganada, ya que sus tropas triplicaban en número a las de los Silúrien, a pesar de haber reunido estos a todos los pueblos del Mundo.

¡Ah, la ingenuidad de Caverna, que fue la causa de la Salvación! Pues, ¿cómo podrían compararse esos monstruos, que no habían conocido más que la derrota, y eran fuertes pero inexpertos en el combate, e ignorantes de la estrategia, a las grandes y organizadas tropas de los Silúrien? Pues son estos los Hijos de la Sangre, los Hijos de la Batalla, y aun en inferioridad numérica, en cada uno de ellos ardía poderosa la llama del elemento que les dio la vida, y nunca hubo guerreros más fieros, inquebrantables como los lobos de Hielo en la Batalla del Acantilado. Además contaban con todo el poder de Arvael, alto sobre Nimrodiel, y sus Fieles en la vanguardia, que se habían curtido durante la guerra de la Purga, y mucho habían aprendido de táctica y estrategia a la hora de luchar.

Y mientras Caverna dejaba a sus huestes para ir al encuentro de los dioses, los Silúrien dispusieron sus formaciones por el llano. En la izquierda dispuso Arvael a las fuertes y rápidas tropas de las junglas sureñas, con veloces y ligeros caballos. El centro de la formación lo conformaba la infantería pesada del norte, hombres curtidos por el clima de los dominios de Hielo, armados de diamante de pies a cabeza, y muchas armaduras y armas relucían con el brillo azul del encantamiento.

Por delante de ellos estaban dispuestas las tropas ligeras del oeste, armadas en cuero y escaso hierro, pero del primero al último de los arcos que llevaban brillaban por poderosos encantamientos, conjurados en las grandes bibliotecas de las fortalezas subterráneas de sus tierras.

Por último, en el ala derecha de la inmensa formación se situó Arvael con todo el poder de la caballería pesada de los Fieles, y excepto Nimrodiel ninguno de los caballos llevaba otra armadura que no fuera de marino diamante, encantados con todo tipo de conjuros de Protección. Tras él iban Amor y Andar, y Diolin y Mander, antiguos compañeros del Heraldo en los días del Caos.

Frente a ellos, el Wither organizó sus filas, y dispuso la mayoría de esqueletos en el ala derecha de la formación, con los zombies en el centro y casi todos los creepers en la izquierda, frente a Arvael.

La caballería ligera del ala izquierda se lanzó a una carga desenfrenada por el llano, y los caballos volaron sobre la hierba de los dominios de Llanura como no lo habían hecho desde el momento de su creación, pues eran caballos nacidos y criados para correr, y los más veloces de todo Neomúrien, y no había obstáculo para ellos, pues se dice que, en aquellos días, podían saltar hasta tres vallas apiladas, y seguir corriendo como el viento por entre las colinas.

Su carga se dirigió hacia el ala donde estaban concentrados los esqueletos, y las flechas volaron hacia ellos. Pero entonces la compañía de jinetes comandada por la experta mano de Klimdor, caudillo del Gran Sur, giró bruscamente, y en vez de cargar contra los esqueletos se dedicaron a cabalgar sobrepasándolos por el exterior, de forma que ni una de las flechas hacía blanco, ya que para cuando llegaban a su objetivo, el veloz jinete ya estaba a diez bloques de allí.

Los frustrados esqueletos persiguieron a los jinetes, sin que sus flechas consiguieran siquiera acercarse a las colas de sus caballos. El ala derecha de los monstruos comenzó a separarse del cuerpo principal, enfocados en la caballería ligera del sur, que de vez en cuando cargaba contra ellos y se retiraba antes de que pudieran causarles bajas considerables.

Arvael vio desde el otro extremo de la batalla los progresos de su flanco izquierdo, y se enfocó en la mayor amenaza, los cientos de miles de creepers que silbaban en el flanco opuesto a él. Levantó Anúril, y la apuntó contra el enemigo, y la caballería pesada de los Fieles cargó al combate. La vanguardia de los monstruos respondió al ataque inmediatamente, a una orden del Wither. Su plan era aplastar rápidamente aquella pequeña fuerza, reservando la mayoría de su ejército para el grueso de la formación Silúrien. Así, una línea de las inmensas tropas viró desde el centro de la formación para enfrentarse a los Cuatrocientos Fieles, pero Arvael supo que no debía distraerse con ellos, o quedaría atrapado entre los creepers y la vanguardia de los monstruos, en el centro de la batalla. Así que ordenó a su caballería girar a la derecha alejándose del ataque, al tiempo que daba una orden a la infantería ligera. Esta corrió rauda al hueco que había entre la vanguardia de los monstruos y los Fieles, y allí, perpendicular a los ejércitos, tomó posiciones, protegiendo la carga de Arvael. Miles de arcos se tensaron al unísono, y el aire se pobló de fuego. Estaban encantados con Aspecto ígneo II, y muchos con Agudeza V, y certeras descendieron sus flechas sobre los monstruos, perforando cotas de malla por doquier. Amundor, el Fuego del Oeste, los lideraba, y desde el centro de la línea, subido en una pequeña elevación de dos bloques, disparaba su arco sin ceder nunca ni un solo paso. Su arma, el Mensajero de la Luz, estaba encantada con Aspecto ígneo II, Golpeo V y Empuje II, y ni una sola de las flechas dejó de impactar en los monstruos de Caverna. Sus proyectiles catapultaban a los enemigos contra sus propios compañeros, y, apuntando a los pocos creepers que se veían entre ellos, los hacía explotar dañando al resto de monstruos. Más de una vez trataron de romper el muro de la infantería ligera las veloces arañas del centro de los ejércitos, aprovechando que su línea estaba perpendicular a la de los hombres del Oeste, pero Amundor lo había previsto, y había situado a todos los arqueros con Perdición de los artrópodos en el extremo más cercano al frente enemigo. Ni una vez en todo lo que duró la batalla, consiguieron quebrar los monstruos la línea del Fuego del Oeste, ni hacer retroceder a la infantería ligera siquiera un bloque. El Mensajero de la Luz incendió a más monstruos que ningún otro arma.

Viendo que sus tropas no superaban la línea, el Wither ordenó al grueso de sus monstruos atacar el centro de la formación Silúrien, pasando por delante de los arqueros. Estos les dispararon un diluvio de flechas de fuego, y miles murieron antes de llegar a su objetivo, pero la superioridad numérica era tan aplastante que por cada uno que caía, tres ocupaban su lugar, y a pesar de las flechas encantadas que no paraban de caer, la infantería pesada recibió el golpe de cientos de miles de monstruos de toda clase.

Pero aquellos a los que se enfrentaban no eran Silúrien normales, pues el centro de los ejércitos de Arvael estaba conformado por la infantería pesada del norte, y un muro de espadas de diamante recibió la carga de los monstruos. Eran de entre todos los Silúrien los más afines con sus orígenes en la Batalla del Acantilado, y por la sangre vivían y por la sangre morían. Y resistieron como si las suelas de sus adamantinas botas estuvieran claveteadas al suelo, y ni un solo enemigo sobrevivió a la carga inicial. Glamorgg Corazón de Escarcha era su líder, y sólo fue superado en valor en aquella batalla por el mismísimo Arvael. El espíritu de Hielo corría fuerte y fiero por sus venas, y en primera línea combatió, hasta que su arma y su armadura estuvieron tan rojas como las del Heraldo. Fue él quien, en lo más encarnizado de la batalla, mató en combate singular a más de cien esqueletos Wither, derramando su sangre sobre los monstruos que comandaban. Y es que al oír su rugido los monstruos corrían y se chocaban los unos contra los otros en su intento desesperado de alejarse del mortal filo de su arma, la Portadora del Invierno, una hoja única forjada por los maestros encantadores del Norte. Se dice que tenía a la vez los cinco encantamientos de ataque, y que había sido forjada en una mesa de trabajo tallada en un bloque de hielo.

Fueron sus hombres los que recibieron todo el poder del grueso de los ejércitos de Caverna, y no flaquearon en su determinación ni cuando el enorme número de monstruos amenazó con rodearlos por el flanco izquierdo. Su formación, acosada por los infinitos engendros de Caverna, habría parecido una pequeña ola azul estrellándose contra un inmenso acantilado de roca gris y verde.

En el extremo oriental de la batalla, mientras la línea de Amundor los cubría, Arvael cargó con toda la fuerza de los Fieles, y situó delante y en el exterior a aquellos que tenían encantamientos de Protección contra explosiones, y con Nimrodiel al frente cabalgando como el rey de todos los caballos, su carga destelló como una saeta azul coronada de sangre. Azules como un mar ártico refulgieron las armaduras de la caballería pesada del Heraldo, y escarlatas como un atardecer sobre los dominios de Llanura brillaron las armas que Arvael y Nimrodiel habían recibido del Creador. Y mientras las unas eran lisas como los bloques de hielo, las del líder de los Fieles cambiaban y reverberaban como sangre hirviente, y ondas concéntricas las recorrían, como las que se generan cuando se arroja una piedra a un lago.

Los creepers sisearon al ver acercarse a los jinetes, y se prepararon para explotar, pero en el último momento, a menos de tres bloques del impacto, Arvael alzó su arma, y los Cuatrocientos hicieron girar en redondo a sus caballos, y toda la carga de caballería viró al mismo tiempo, alejándose de los monstruos hacia el extremo derecho de las formaciones.

La mayoría de los creepers del frente explotaron antes de la maniobra, previendo un inminente choque, pero sus explosiones poco dañaron a los Fieles, que en vez de cargar ya se habían alejado de allí. Sin embargo, su frente quedó destrozado, pues las explosiones de los monstruos habían hecho estragos entre sus propias filas.

Anúril centelleó en el aire, y la columna giró de nuevo, volviendo a encarar a los creepers, con intención de repetir la maniobra.

Por dos veces más la repitieron, y más de cien creepers murieron en una exhibición de doma como no se había visto desde los días de la creación de los caballos. Nimrodiel cabalgaba al frente, liderando, guiando a los demás, y sus cascos levantaban la hierba del terreno como un tornado furioso. Tan grabado quedó el hecho en la mente de los creepers, que hoy en día nunca explotan si su objetivo se ha alejado de ellos, aunque hayan empezado ya la cuenta atrás.

Finalmente el Wither se dio cuenta de la estrategia de los Fieles, y ordenó a todo su flanco izquierdo cargar contra la caballería pesada de Arvael, con intención de aplastarlos de una vez por todas. Al ver el Heraldo que se habían percatado de la maniobra, volvió a hacer una señal con Anúril, y los Fieles cargaron de nuevo contra los creepers, esta vez sin intención de detenerse, y como el rayo en cielo despejado fue su carga. Antes del choque, toda la caballería viró hacia la izquierda, hacia el centro de los ejércitos enemigos, y Arvael organizó su caballería en cuña, y como una flecha de fuego atravesaron el desorganizado frente enemigo. Y allí cientos de creepers murieron derribados por los pechos de los caballos, y pisoteados por sus implacables cascos herrados, y Anúril emitía rojos relámpagos cada vez que abatía a un enemigo. Quedó el campo sembrado de montones de pólvora, ya que la mayoría murieron sin explotar, y los que llegaron a hacerlo causaron más daño en sus propias filas que en las de la caballería, pues ninguna explosión podía atravesar las armaduras santificadas de Arvael y Nimrodiel, y los poderosos encantamientos de los Fieles eran impenetrables.

Y es que con la carga del ala izquierda de la formación, se había abierto una brecha en las filas de los monstruos, y hacia ella cargó el Heraldo de Dalinur, atravesando como un furioso río crecido las líneas de los creepers, con toda su caballería tras él. Dejando el grueso de los creepers intactos en la parte exterior, donde poco podían hacer, pulverizó a los cercanos al centro, y roja como la sangre de los orígenes de los Silúrien brilló Anúril cuando la apuntó hacia el Wither, que había sido su objetivo desde un principio. Y es que desde el comienzo se había dado cuenta de que era él quien los dirigía y mantenía unidos, y sin él, una victoria que parecía imposible podía alcanzarse.

Y los caballos, desbocados, lanzados a una carrera desenfrenada de sangre, muerte y victoria, superaron en un instante a los esqueletos montados en arañas de la guardia del Wither, como un tsunami supera todos los diques a su paso, por altos que sean.

Y el Wither vio el peligro que corría, y atacó con sus cabezas explosivas, y abatió a varios de los compañeros de Arvael, que salieron despedidos de sus caballos, aunque estos continuaron la desenfrenada carrera, más allá de toda razón y de todo miedo.

Pero Arvael se mantuvo alto sobre Nimrodiel, y aunque cráteres surgían en el terreno a ambos lados, no consiguió el Wither frenar su alocada carrera, pues era la Voluntad del Creador sobre la tierra, y Dalinur, Amo de la Creación, Señor de Mil Pistones, lo protegía bajo su égida carmesí, y Nimrodiel volaba sobre la hierba, rey de los caballos, emperador de las llanuras, el más veloz de cuantos seres corren sobre la tierra. Y dicen algunos que de sus ollares salía Redstone en vez de aire, y que Anúril brillaba tanto en la mano de Arvael que cegaba a los monstruos a su alrededor.

Y mientras el resto de los Fieles, sin detener su carga, daba muerte despiadadamente a todos los monstruos que se interponían en su paso, el Heraldo se dirigía a un único objetivo, como si fuera lo único en el Mundo, como el Martillo de los Dioses, certero e implacable.

Y el Wither y todos los monstruos que aún quedaban tras él tuvieron miedo, y trataron de huir, pero se lo impidió la carga de la caballería ligera tras sus filas. Pues todo este tiempo habían estado atacando al flanco derecho, y por fin habían abatido hasta al último de los esqueletos, y, rodeando el desprotegido centro, se habían situado tras el ejército. Klimdor el Viento de la Jungla, caudillo del Gran Sur, los lideraba, y su caballo Caradas sólo era aventajado en velocidad por Nimrodiel. Bajo su firme liderazgo, los Jinetes del Sur cargaron desde la retaguardia, y el corazón de los ejércitos de Caverna quedó atrapado entre la ferocidad de los Fieles y la terrible velocidad de la caballería ligera, y a pesar de que aún les superaban en número por diez a uno, fueron rodeados y aplastados desde todos los frentes. Su formación se desmoronó completamente, pues la retaguardia se chocaba con la vanguardia en su intento de huir de las espadas del Sur, y esta se chocaba a su vez con la retaguardia al intentar escapar de la terrible fuerza de los Fieles y de la luz de Anúril.

Vio Arvael a sus compañeros atacando, justo en el momento preciso, y a Klimdor que se ponía de pie sobre los estribos, y le saludaba militarmente a la manera del sur, y lágrimas de agradecimiento y amor hacia sus compañeros de armas brotaron de sus ojos. Rio, al ver cómo la balanza se inclinaba a su favor, y sobre todo al ver cómo el Wither quedaba atrapado entre sus propias tropas, sin vía de escape. Entonces el más temible de los esbirros de Caverna giró con la lentitud de la fatalidad, y encaró su destino, que avanzaba hacia él, imparable e inexorable, en forma de la roja luz de Anúril.

Y Arvael se enfrentó en combate singular con el Wither, y fue como una estrella de sangre colisionando contra una enorme roca de obsidiana. Nimrodiel daba vueltas a su alrededor a tanta velocidad que dejó un círculo de bloques sin hierba en torno al enemigo, y este era incapaz de alcanzar a Arvael con sus ataques, y las explosiones que le daban de refilón eran detenidas con facilidad por su sagrada armadura. Y Anúril descendió una y otra vez sobre el engendro del maligno, y cada golpe era como un poderoso mazazo divino, y Arvael sentía la fuerza del Creador y la de todos los dioses en su brazo, mientras rayos gruesos como los árboles de Bosque salían despedidos de su arma. Las explosiones del Wither sacudían el terreno como los bramidos de una bestia herida, y grandes cráteres se formaban en el terreno, haciendo volar los bloques por todas partes. Pero, de la misma manera que un bloque de obsidiana enterrado en bloques de tierra resiste las explosiones de TNT aunque se quede flotando en el centro, así Arvael y Nimrodiel resistían los golpes del Wither, y Anúril recibía la sangre negra del Wither a lo largo de sus dos filos brillando con aún mayor intensidad. Y por fin, Nimrodiel dio una vuelta para encararse con su enemigo de frente, y cargó por última vez, y Arvael se irguió sobre los estribos, y con Anúril rebosante de poder eléctrico golpeó la cabeza del Wither, y una explosión roja recorrió el aire como una ola de un mar embravecido, y el engendro bramó y se desplomó.

Así fue derrotado el Wither, y los Silúrien elevaron gritos de guerra a los cielos, y Klimdor llegó al galope sobre Caradas, y vitoreó junto a todos sus hombres.

Justo a tiempo había sido derrotado el Wither, ya que en ese momento, uno de los jinetes que tenía el ejército como mensajeros y exploradores llegó diciendo que Glamorgg Corazón de Escarcha y su infantería del Norte estaban en problemas, ya que llevaban toda la batalla bajo el acoso constante del grueso de los ejércitos, y, a pesar de que la Portadora del Invierno seguía cobrándose centenares de vidas, y que la infantería ligera les daba apoyo, los hombres comenzaban a desfallecer, y pocas flechas les quedaban ya a los hombres de Amundor el Fuego del Oeste, pues habían disparado ya centenares de sesenta y cuatros completos.

Pero ahora todo el núcleo del ejército había caído, y las caballerías estaban listas para luchar de nuevo, así que Arvael alzó la voz hacia Klimdor, y era su voz como la del mismo Dalinur, y le pidió que cabalgaran juntos hacia su victoria final, pues hermanos eran en la batalla, y Klimdor elevó su espada y trazó con ella un círculo en el aire, y toda su caballería sureña se reunió rauda a su alrededor, y formó al lado de los Fieles.

Entonando la oración a Dalinur que los hombres de Arvael cantaran en aquel ya lejano día en el que asaltaron a los herejes de Amaor, toda la caballería de los Silúrien cargó al unísono en auxilio de los norteños, y fue como un tornado corriendo furioso e implacable por la hierba alfombrada de cadáveres. Chocaron con la retaguardia de los sorprendidos monstruos, que nada sabían de la derrota de su general, y les barrieron como la marea alta limpia una playa sucia.

Así se ganó la Batalla de las Llanuras, y altos y fuertes fueron los cánticos, como nunca en la historia de los Silúrien. Y es que allí, en esa llanura, estaban reunidos todos los Silúrien del Mundo, y los héroes de aquella batalla se juntaron sobre una pequeña loma, y allí alzaron sus armas y comieron y bebieron y festejaron como hermanos.

**VOLUMEN VII: DE LA RUINA Y EL RENACIMIENTO**

Mientras la batalla acontecía en las llanuras, Caverna se había enfrentado de nuevo a los dioses. Esta vez se había preparado a conciencia, y se había vuelto muy poderoso en sus oscuras cuevas, más poderoso que ninguno de los dioses, a excepción de Dalinur. Mediante señuelos y trampas en las que es experto, había alejado a Hielo y a Bosque del centro de su ataque, para acabar primero con el resto de los dioses. El amor profundo e incondicional que Dalinur tenía por los Silúrien le traicionó, ya que estaba lejos, siguiendo los progresos de la batalla de sus Hijos y las hazañas de su Heraldo. Así Caverna atacó al resto de dioses, entre los que estaba incluso Micelio, acompañado de cientos de vacasetas. Los señores de los biomas se defendieron con todo su poder, y la tierra tembló hasta la bedrock. Pero, aunque el poder de todos estos dioses combinado era mayor que el de Caverna, este había investigado cómo contrarrestar sus poderes. Consigo llevó tanta lava que no cabría ni en doscientos cubos, y la arrojó sobre la tierra, eliminando de forma eficaz a los slimes de Pantano, impidiendo que se dividieran en otros más pequeños al morir. Mediante esta y otras artimañas consiguió herir a los dioses, y aunque él acabó también maltrecho, equilibró la batalla. Podría haber ganado y haber derrotado a sus enemigos, pero la ayuda les llegó a los dioses de más allá del Mundo: porque Infierno y Fin se habían dado cuenta de la corrupción de sus respectivos hijos, y se habían enfurecido terriblemente con Caverna, como sólo un padre puede hacerlo. E inmediatamente habían viajado desde sus dominios, y recogiendo a Hielo y Bosque por el camino llegaron al lugar del enfrentamiento, que era fácil de encontrar ya que el gran lago de lava que se había creado brillaba como mil antorchas, y los sonidos de la lucha recorrían el mundo de un extremo a otro.

Fue entonces cuando se reveló el poder de los Dos Reyes, Infierno y Fin. Atacaron a Caverna recordando el dolor de sus hijos afrentados y terrible fue el estremecimiento que recorrió la tierra. Infierno hacía surgir ríos de lava del terreno, y llamas surgían allí donde pisaba. Con él estaban cientos de llamas y miles de Ghasts, que bombardeaban sin descanso al Maligno. Terribles de mirar eran los ojos dispares de Fin, y en su mano izquierda apareció una lanza de negro Vacío, el Vacío profundo, terrible e insondable del espacio interdimensional. Era como si la misma existencia de los objetos se viera atraída hacia el arma, combándose y estirándose como la goma dada de sí. De ella salían rayos más oscuros que las más oscuras profundidades de los dominios de Caverna, y el mundo perdía todo color allí por donde pasaban.

Y de su mano derecha salían torrentes de bloques blancos como la leche de las vacas de Llanura, y eran catapultados contra su enemigo con más fuerza de la que pueda conseguir ningún cañón de TNT.

El Maligno trató de escapar, pero no pudo moverse, y al mirar al suelo vio que bajo sus pies Hielo había convertido los bloques de tierra en el material que le dio el nombre, y que sobre ellos Infierno había hecho aparecer una capa de arena de almas, y quedó Caverna atrapado en ese terreno, hundido y sin poder moverse.

Sin darle tiempo a escapar, Fin y Bosque se adelantaron, cada uno con su lanza en alto, y las clavaron ambas en el pecho de Caverna, y fue como la colisión entre la Luz de la Existencia y la Oscuridad del Vacío. Y mientras la luz sagrada de los bosques quemaba el cuerpo de Caverna, la oscuridad del Vacío de Fin succionaba su carne como un sumidero sin fondo.

Y por fin retiraron sus armas, y el Maligno tenía dos heridas de trescientos sesenta y cuatros cada una, y se desplomó sobre la arena de almas, aunque aún vivo.

Fue entonces cuando terminó la Batalla de las Llanuras, y Dalinur, por fin liberado de la preocupación por sus Hijos, buscó a Caverna, y le halló derrotado por los dioses.

Su primer impulso fue el de volver a enviarle a lo más recóndito de sus dominios, pues, a pesar de todas sus obras, era aún uno de los dioses que se crearon en el Principio del Mundo, cuando la luz iluminó por primera vez la hierba de Dalinur. Pero luego reflexionó el Gran Dios, y supo que el mal le había consumido el corazón, y que volvería a alzarse de nuevo si le dejaba vivir. Así que, con pesar en el corazón y lágrimas en los ojos, alzó su mano derecha, y miles de raíles impulsores, activadores y normales surgieron en el suelo, y le envolvieron por todas partes como serpientes constrictoras, aprisionándole. Y, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban sobre el terreno, alzó su mano izquierda, y miles de vagonetas con TNT recorrieron los raíles que ataban a Caverna, y, todos al unísono prendieron al llegar a los raíles activadores, parpadeando en blanco hasta explotar por fin.

Pero Caverna, viendo su final cercano, odió más que nunca a sus hermanos y a Dalinur y a todo lo que estos habían creado, y, justo antes de la explosión, su odio se materializó fuera de su cuerpo en forma de nube negra, y entonces el TNT explotó, y los bloques de su cuerpo se desintegraron, y su existencia en el Mundo se terminó para siempre.

Pero la nube negra de su odio viajó rauda por sobre las llanuras, y llegó hasta el escenario de la Batalla de las Llanuras, donde aún se encontraban las mermadas huestes Silúren. Y el odio se infiltró como una enfermedad en los cuerpos de los monstruos muertos, y revivió a la mayoría de ellos, ahora impulsados por la furia incontrolable del que había sido su señor.

Y los desprevenidos Hijos se vieron rodeados por todos lados, y no pudieron maniobrar ni situarse en formación, y los monstruos, animados ahora con una ferocidad muy superior a la que habían tenido hasta el momento, masacraron al pueblo Silúrien sin piedad, antes de que los dioses pudieran siquiera darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Y fueron retrocediendo hasta la pequeña loma en la que se hallaban subidos los héroes de la Batalla, y cuando Dalinur por fin llegó, angustiado por el destino de su más querida creación, sólo resistían aún los grandes generales de los ejércitos: subidos en la pequeña elevación, luchaban juntos Arvael, el Heraldo de Dalinur, montado en Nimrodiel, Glamorgg Corazón de Escarcha, blandiendo su Portadora del Invierno, Klimdor el Viento de la Jungla, alto sobre Caradas, y Amundor el Fuego del Oeste, disparando sin pausa el Mensajero de la Luz.

Y antes de nada, antes de sentir siquiera tristeza por la destrucción de su raza, antes de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, se admiró Dalinur de la fuerza y el valor de los Generales Silúrien, y, tocándolos con su poder, les ascendió a su Estancias en la Mansión de los Pistones, y allí, como los mayores héroes de entre los Silúrien, permanecen a día de hoy, inmortales y eternos en su gloria.

Entonces por fin reparó el Creador en los miles y miles de cuerpos muertos en la llanura, y se dio cuenta del fin de su más querida creación.

Fue su tristeza como las profundidades abisales de los inabarcables océanos, y como las terribles profundidades del Vacío que se extiende más allá de los dominios de Fin, y comparable a la de Hielo al ver la montaña de sus lobos muertos.

Las lágrimas acudieron, irreprimibles, a sus ojos, y durante años se dedicó a vagar por todo Neomúrien, con el alma rota, y sin parar nunca de llorar, y allí donde iba sus lágrimas anegaban la tierra. Y tantas y tantas fueron, que llenaron los enormes acantilados y abismos de Caverna y aun toda oquedad por pequeña que fuera, y formaron los océanos y los ríos y lagos, que hasta ese momento no habían existido.

Y como ha sido y será siempre desde la Creación, al dar el Sol en este nuevo material produjo nueva vida, los calamares, que desde entonces spawnean en cualquier lugar que tenga por lo menos dos bloques de profundidad.

Y así continuó Dalinur durante años, anegando el Mundo en toda su extensión, llenándolo de océanos y mares y ríos.

Sólo en un bioma no entró, y fue en el de Desierto, pues el muro de cactus que este levantara aún seguía ahí, por lo que hubo menos agua que en el resto de biomas.

Por fin terminó Dalinur su duelo, aunque jamás se recuperó de esa pérdida, y aún hoy a veces llora incontenible en su Mansión, y sus lágrimas caen a la tierra en forma de lluvia.

Entonces el Gran Dios intentó reconstruir a los Silúrien, pero fue en vano, ya que lo que fue creado y ha sido destruido nunca podrá volver al Mundo de la misma manera en la que fue. Así que de sus fallidos intentos resultaron los villagers, de intelecto y capacidades muy limitadas, incapaces de construir o excavar. Estos recuerdan solo el amor que sus antepasados tenían por el comercio, y por las esmeraldas de Extremo. Apenas les alcanza el intelecto para cultivar y meterse en sus casas por las noches, y Dalinur lloró aún más por su fracaso, aunque a pesar de todo quiso a los villagers como hijos, aun con sus limitaciones, y les construyó aldeas para que vivieran, ya que ellos no pueden hacerlo. A las grandes aldeas, poniendo cuatro bloques de hierro en forma de T, y una calabaza sobre ellos, les dio los gólems de hierro, que amaron sobre todo a los niños aldeanos, y defendieron con ferocidad sus territorios.

Mucho se lamentó Dalinur por estos acontecimientos, y recorrió los campos llenos de los restos de su raza durante incontables días. Llegó a aborrecer la Muerte por encima de todas las cosas, y nada le causaba mayor repulsión. Así que, concentrando todo su poder como no lo había hecho nunca desde que fuera creado en el Principio del Tiempo, creó el Respawn, y ninguna criatura viviente volvió jamás a morir de forma definitiva sobre la faz de Neomúrien. Incluso los monstruos de Caverna, que había dado muerte en su ira con su poder eléctrico, resurgieron en la tierra, aunque ahora privados de señor. Y no pudieron andar durante el día, pues la luz del Sol es sagrada, pues procede de Dalinur, pero permitió este que volvieran a nacer bajo la luz de su hermana la Luna. Así, cada día al amanecer eran abrasados por la divina luz del Sol, pero al anochecer eran devueltos a la vida.

Y sucedió que Infierno y Fin siguieron enfadados por la corrupción de sus razas, así que volvieron a sus dimensiones y ordenaron a sus hijos que no permitieran la entrada de nadie en sus dominios. Pero los Pigmen y los Enderman aún recordaban los Días de la Dicha de los Silúrien, y sus lazos de amistad con ellos, así que no cumplieron con esa orden, y no atacan a menos que se los provoque. Los Enderman, sin embargo, aún estaban convencidos de que querían robarles sus ojos, por lo que de entonces en adelante atacaron a todo aquél que osara mirarlos.

Otros sí cumplieron con esa orden, como los Ghasts y las llamas, y Fin, quiso asegurarse de que nada entrara en sus dominios, así que fundió sus poderes sobre la roca negra de sus dominios, y creó el Ender Dragon, la criatura más fuerte de cuantas existen sobre la tierra.

El resto de dioses, sin embargo, vivió feliz, pues su enemigo había desaparecido, y Desierto retiró finalmente el muro que circundaba sus dominios.

Y Dalinur se dio cuenta por fin de que, en vez de intentar reconstruir a los Silúrien, debía crear algo nuevo, así que, cogiendo los aldeanos y los cadáveres de los Silúrien, los fusionó con su poder hasta crear una raza completamente nueva, a la que dio un entendimiento igual al que habían tenido los Silúrien en su creación, aunque nunca lograron desarrollarlo tanto como los Hijos de la Batalla lo hicieron en su apogeo. Y les amó casi tanto como a los Hijos, pero resolvió darles algo nuevo, que, además de mostrarles el amor que les tenía, les permitiera crear nuevas y fascinantes cosas, con las que superar a sus antepasados sobre la tierra. Y, como símbolo de su compromiso, y de su voluntad de no abandonarles jamás, tomó una daga de Redstone que él había forjado, y con ella se hizo un corte en el brazo, y su sangre se derramó abundante sobre la tierra, y por todas las regiones del Mundo el Regalo de Dalinur se infiltró profundo en la tierra. Así, por fin, la Sagrada Redstone fue otorgada al Mundo, para uso de sus Segundos Hijos. Y estos fueron los padres de la raza a la que pertenecemos, y de la que nos enorgullecemos cada vez que la electricidad atraviesa, roja, un circuito de Redstone activado por una palanca bien colocada. Y es por eso que nuestro escudo, el símbolo de la Fe de Dalinur, muestra la misma imagen que la que llevó el Heraldo en su Purga, y en su Batalla de las Llanuras: el circuito de Redstone, rojo sobre el amarillo de la Luz de Dalinur.

Estos son nuestros orígenes, y la Gran Historia de Neomúrien, escrita en los libros que los Silúrien inventaron, para que jamás en toda la eternidad sea olvidada.


End file.
